


Constant Pain In Every Dimension (My Body Weeps)

by WinterWandering



Series: I Heard There Was A Special Place [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering
Summary: tommy was coping.title from Wilbur Soot's I'm In Love With An E-Girl
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: I Heard There Was A Special Place [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011918
Comments: 9
Kudos: 426





	Constant Pain In Every Dimension (My Body Weeps)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [actually_not_pogchamp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/actually_not_pogchamp/gifts).



Tommy sighed, staring out at the stars as he took a drag from his cigarette. This was...a way to cope with... 

Of course, none of his family knew. They’d lecture him for it. The blond hummed, letting the smoke curl out from his mouth, the gray smoke striking against the black-blue night. It warms him slightly, the cigarette. 

His phone rings, and he picks it up, a soft smirk falling across his face. “Hey Techno!” 

The monotone voice of the oldest “sibling” filters through the line. “Tommy. Where are you?”

Tommy blinks slowly. “Rooftop, why?” 

“We were worried. I’m coming to get you. We’re streaming with Wil tonight, remember?” 

“I’m not...?” Tommy frowned, trying to remember if he said he would stream tonight.  _ It’s only been a week- why would he stream?  _ “I don’t need you to come get me.”

“I’m here, Tommy. What are you-?” 

_ Oh. Techno’s voice was right next to him.  _

Tommy hangs up, and twists to face the brunette. “It’s nothing.”

“Tommy, you’re smoking. Underaged.” He gestures at the cigarette held loosely in Tommy’s hand. 

“So?” Tommy scoffs, taking another drag. “It’s fine, Technoblade.”

“Tommy, it’s not! Does-” Techno pauses, trying to figure out the best way to put it. “Nobody else knows, am I right?” Tommy swallows back nerves and sadness.

“I can cope with…” His voice trails off, not wanting to speak- no, his voice failed him- and Technoblade makes a noise of understanding. 

“Okay...I’m not going to lecture you, if only because it’s how you cope.” 

“...thanks.”

“Come on. Let’s stream.” Techno pulls him up, and Tommy stamps the cigarette out under his foot. 

-

“Hey chat! Tommy and Techno are here!” Wilbur’s gleeful shout makes Tommy slip an easy grin on. 

_ Don’t let them see, they couldn’t know-  _

“Hey chat!” He leans over Wilbur’s shoulder to read the chat- and answer some questions. “I’m fine! I had to take a break- family stuff- let me get set up, and I’ll be on the SMP soon.” 

_ He hoped Wilbur couldn’t smell the nicotine on his breath. _

It was so easy to boot up and start everything. 

His own chat started flooding by. And he smiled- 

A donation popped up- 

_ Huh. Oh. His mind was hazy...when did he get on the floor...? _

“Tommy!” 

_ …? Who was calling his name? Oh. That’s-  _ “Techno?” Hands gripped his own. 

“Hey. You spiraled into a panic attack. Was it because…?”  _ Of the donation _ , was left unsaid.

The blond nods, still shaking slightly. “Is my stream...?”

Techno shakes his head. “Phil and Wilbur shut it down as soon as the donation popped up. They didn’t see anything.”

“...okay…are Phil and Wilbur still streaming?” Tommy’s fingers itched for a cigarette to hold- smoking always calmed him down. 

“Yeah. They didn’t want more questions than necessary to be asked.”

“...Okay. Okay.” He takes a breath, then speaks quietly. “Can you- my room, under the mattress...” 

“...Tommy..”

“I know it’s not healthy, but-” He smiles sadly. “It’s- I can  _ cope _ that way.”

There’s a second of indecision that flickers across his older brother’s face, but he nods.

-

“Thank you.” Tommy murmurs softly, taking the cigarette and lighting it with the ease of someone who’s done this several times.

“Y’know, Phil’s going to lecture you.” Techno comments softly. The blond just shrugs, not caring.

“What am I lecturing him on…?” Phil’s voice trails off as he spots what Tommy holds in his hand, and worry falls over his face. “Tommy…”

“Don’t. I don’t want to hear it-” He voice cracks, and he curses himself internally. “It’s just a way for me to cope Phil.”

Wilbur pokes his head in, clearly done with streaming. “Oh, did Techno and Phil finally find out you’ve been smoking Tommy?”

Tommy blinks. “Wil, you knew this whole time?” 

“It wasn’t that hard to figure out? I figured you were doing it to cope.” Wilbur shrugged softly, moving to sit on the blond’s other side. “It wasn’t any of my business, anyways.”

“...thanks Wil.”

Wilbur gives him a soft smile, and it makes him feel  _ safe _ .

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for the prompt!


End file.
